gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
XXXG-01W Wing Gundam
XXXG-01W Wing Gundam (aka Wing Gundam '''or '''Gundam Zero-One) is the titular mobile suit of Gundam Wing. It was developed in the L1 colonies by Doctor J as a tool to take revenge on the Earth for the death of the pacifist leader of the colonies, Heero Yuy. The Wing Gundam was used mainly in missions against OZ and the Romefeller Foundation. The unit was piloted by the boy who was code-named Heero Yuy. Technology & Combat Characteristics Out of the five original Gundams created for Operation Meteor, Wing bears the closest resemblance to their common ancestor, the XXXG-00W0 Wing Gundam Zero. It boasts incredible speed and can transform into a high-speed aircraft form known as "Bird Mode," enabling it to fly within Earth's atmosphere. For Wing to transform, the buster rifle and shield detach from the Gundam's back. The legs unfold from their flight position with the feet pointing forward. The talons fold back onto the forearms, allowing the hands to emerge and grab the weapons. The waist and head then rotate simultaneously, revealing Wing's completed form. Though most of its weapons are relatively standard, its buster rifle is an exceptionally powerful beam rifle, capable of taking out a large group of mobile suits or a battleship in a single shot. Though it can adjust its output, the buster rifle can only fire three times at maximum output before needing to recharge. In every respect, Wing is a scaled down version of the Wing Zero, this was done possibly to reduce to strain placed on the pilot by the ZERO System and the superior capabilities of the Wing Zero. The weapons are also considerably less powerful than those found on Wing Zero. Unlike its ancestor, Wing was designed to be "strong", but not "overpowering" like the Wing Zero. The wings on the Gundam are the reason behind its speed. Armaments ;*Buster Rifle :The main weapon of the Wing Gundam, which can fire either a narrow beam akin to that of a beam rifle or a huge blast like that of a beam cannon; a particle weapon capable of destroying multiple enemies in one shot. Its energy supply allows only three shots in the latter mode. The power of the buster rifle creates a 150 metre diameter of high heated energy, and also an electromagnetic field effect. The rifle can be reloaded with extra E-pacs through a break-action similar to a double-barrel shotgun. ;*Beam Saber :Focuses a beam in a saber shape to melt through even the toughest Gundanium Alloy. It is stored within the shield and is used for close combat. ;*Vulcan Gun :Mounted within the head, is used to shoot down missiles. ;*Machine Cannon :Mounted in the shoulders, has higher power than the vulcans. ;*Shield :Made of high strength Gundanium Alloy. It can also be used as a ramming weapon. System Features ;*Search Eye :A focus of data gathering. When the antennas and main cameras do not suffice, the Gundam's secondary eye is used to gather visual and radio-wave data. Variants ;*Wing Gundam Ver. Ka/Ver. EW :To hold with the designs seen in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz, Hajime Katoki redesigned the five original Gundams from the beginning of the series, including Wing. The redesigned Wing is still capable of transforming into Bird Mode and looks significantly more similar to the redesigned Wing Zero. In addition to cosmetic change, Katoki's version of Wing can hold spare energy capsules for the buster rifle in each forearm, increasing buster rifle usage to nine shots in single sortie. History After being built in outer space, Wing Gundam was sent to Earth with Heero to begin Operation Meteor. During Wing's descent to Earth however, it was detected by an United Earth Sphere Alliance assault carrier commanded by OZ's Zechs Marquise. Heero destroyed two of the carrier's Aries suits with Wing's buster rifle, but Zechs used his Leo suit to grapple with and weigh down the Gundam. Wing then crashed into the Pacific Ocean and Heero abandoned it. After leaving Wing Gundam at the bottom of the ocean, Heero enlisted at the St. Gabriel Institute in order to disguise himself. He later obtained several torpedoes from an Alliance military base, in order to destroy his Gundam before it fell into enemy hands. However, Wing had already been found by a fellow pilot, Duo Maxwell, pilot of the Gundam Deathscythe. Wing was set to self-detonate, but Duo deactivated the device. Duo caught up with Heero as he raised both their suits out of the sea. Heero fired the missiles at the two suits, which badly damaged them both, but did not destroy them. After Duo recovered both mobile suits, Heero repaired Wing Gundam by stealing parts from the Deathscythe (much to Duo's dismay) and began using it in numerous missions against OZ. These missions included destroying an enemy carrier transporting Gundanium Alloy and taking out OZ's North Pacific Ocean supply base. When OZ sent mobile suits to attack the St. Gabriel Institute with the intent of killing Relena Darlian, Heero used Wing to repel the attack, believing that OZ had discovered where he was hiding out. During Heero's mission to the New Edwards Base, all five of the Gundam pilots were united, thinking they were about to destroy OZ once and for all. However, Heero destroyed an OZ carrier with Wing's beam saber before he knew that it held the pacifistic leader of the Alliance military, Field Marshall Noventa. OZ's leader, Treize Khushrenada, had tricked the Gundam pilots, and the ramifications were clear when OZ took over the world unopposed. Later, when Heero was allerted to OZ's plan to self-detonate the New Edwards Base's missiles in order to eliminate the Gundams, he used Wing to enter the missile silo and disarm the explosives. Wing Gundam's next major mission was in Siberia. Here, OZ was trying to send its Taurus suits into space, and four of the five Gundams arrived to stop the launch. Wing went into single combat with Zechs' Tallgeese suit, as the other Gundam’s tried to stop the Taurus suits from reaching their launch site. However, OZ's Lady Une set her trap when she threatened to destroy the colonies if the Gundam pilots did not surrender their suits. In response, Heero terminated his fight with Zechs by self-detonating Wing, nearly killing himself as well. The Gundam was essentially destroyed. Wing fell into the hands of Zechs, who took the Gundam's remains with him from Siberia and began to rebuild it. However, OZ's parent organization, Romefeller, ordered Zechs to have the suit destroyed. Zechs tricked Romefeller by simply destroying a copy, and had Wing taken to Antarctica to be rebuilt for a re-match with Heero. Wing Gundam was mostly rebuilt in Antarctica, but its highly calibrated inner systems were destroyed in its self-detonation, leaving it at a disadvantage. Wing was left in the base as Zechs and Heero had their re-match, as Heero had used Trowa Barton's Gundam Heavyarms instead. During the battle, Trowa used Wing to prevent any enemies from interfering and later warned Heero and Zechs that Romefeller was coming to arrest Zechs for disobeying their order. Trowa then converted Wing into its Bird Mode and picked up Heavyarms, allowing Trowa and Heero to escape. When the five Gundam pilots returned to space to stop OZ from taking over the colonies, Heero left Wing Gundam behind on Earth, due to Wing's inability to fully function in space combat. After this, it was found underwater by Sally Po, who eventually turned it over Lucrezia Noin after the two recover it when Sally was temporarily imprisoned by OZ and had to abandon it briefly. Noin then brought the Gundam to the rebuilt Sanc Kingdom's underground bunker. After Heero and Quatre Raberba Winner escaped the clutches of OZ and encountered the Wing Zero, the two returned to Earth. Hearing that the Sanc Kingdom was under attack from the Romefeller Foundation, Noin and Quatre asked Heero to join them in defending the pacifist nation. Heero eventually agreed and used Wing Gundam to defend both Relena and the Sanc Kingdom for some time. However, when Heero assisted the Treize Faction in defending their base in Luxembourg from Romefeller's army of Virgo mobile dolls, Wing's right leg was damaged during the battle and it was later blasted into a building, disabling the Gundam completely. Heero subsequently abandoned Wing for the last time and eventually replaced it with the more powerful Wing Zero (after piloting the Gundam Epyon for a brief time in between the two). The abandoned Wing was later captured by OZ and taken to a base on the grounds of a military hospital for repairs. During this time it was equipped with booster rockets, allowing it to fly in space. Wing Gundam was used once more when one of the hospital's patients, Lady Une, awoke from a coma and launched the suit into space. Wing pushed Trieze's Tallgeese II out of the way of a devastating laser beam from the White Fang's battleship Libra, and the Gundam received massive damage from the blast. Wing's remains were last seen floating in space, after Lady Une left it to reunite with Treize, and it was presumably never repaired. However, after surviving destruction as many times as Wing Gundam has, it's impossible to be sure. Picture Gallery Vlcsnap-228605.jpg|Heero using Wing's Search Eye to gather Tallgeese's data Busterrifle.jpg|The Buster Rifle's internal structure Vlcsnap-60327.jpg|Wing's Buster Rifle's beam has a radius of 150 meters in maximum output boom 1.jpg|Wing ramming an Aries with its shield OzDestruction.png|Wing destroying the Alliance pacifists' shuttle with its beam saber Ep10-heero-distracted-by-defeat.jpg|Wing vs Tallgeese vlcsnap-2010-11-22-22h23m24s243.png|Wing Gundam's G Gundam cameo W gundam EarlyDesigns.jpg|The early designs of Gundam Wing, the Wing Gundam is on the far left Mg_wing_ew.jpg|1/100 MG Wing Gundam Ver. EW - Boxart HG 1-100 USA Boxart - Wing Gundam.jpg|HG 1/100 Wing Gundam - USA Boxart Mg-wing-verka.jpg|1/100 MG Wing Ver.Ka Mg_wing_tv.jpg|1/100 MG Wing Gundam - Boxart 170976.jpg|XXXG-01W Wing Gundam - Gundam War Card GFF - XXXG01W Wing Gundam ET.jpg|Gundam Fix Figuration - XXXG-01W Wing Gundam Type 6545.jpg|Bandai's Wing Gundam EW Armor Girls Project SD Wing Gundam.jpg|Wing Gundam from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld SD Neo Bird Mode.jpg|Wing Gundam's Bird Mode in SD Gundam G Generation Overworld wing gundam (3).jpg wing gundam.jpg Ep1-operation-meteor.jpg gunthumb4_lg_wing.jpg gunthumb1_lg_wing.jpg gunthumb3_lg_wing.jpg Ep6-party-night.jpg Ep7-scenario-for-bloodshed.jpg Ep8-treize-assassination.jpg gunthumb2_lg_wing.jpg Ep13-order-to-destroy-01.jpg Ep16-sorrowful-battle.jpg GBA.jpg|Wing Gundam on the cover of Gundam Battle Assault Fan Arts Wing verka girl.jpg|MS Girl fan art of Wing Gundam Ver. Ka. by Komatsu Eiji XXXG-01W Wing kai.jpg|Wing ver. Ka fan art by robographer XXXG-01W Wing kai MA.jpg|Wing ver. Ka Bird-mode fan art by robographer wing gundam (2).jpg wing gundam (4).jpg Notes *The first design of Wing Gundam was to follow the national trend from Mobile Fighter G Gundam. Wing Gundam design is Japanese and, according to Kunio Okawara's comment, is heavily based on the GF13-017NJII God Gundam. It should be note that its wings are missing from this first design and it wasn't until the second draft that the wings, as well as its transformation mechanic, were added. *Video game appearances for Wing Gundam include Gundam Wing: Endless Duel, the North American release of Gundam Battle Assault and the mecha crossover game Another Century's Episode. *The Wing Gundam Ver. Ka. made its first video game appearance in Super Robot Wars Alpha 2. It was an unlockable unit that could be obtained if the five main Gundam Wing pilots' levels were over 140 combined by stage 35. The Wing Ver. Ka. was weaker than Wing Zero Custom as it had no ZERO System and its Buster Rifle was ammo-based, not EN-based. However, all seven playable Gundam Wing characters could pilot it. *The Armor Girls Project Wing Gundam figure includes a special hardpoint attachment that allowed the option of equipping the Robot Damashii EW Version Wing Zero's wings. *The Gundam FIXX Figuration model is named "Wing Gundam Early Type" References External Links *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam on MAHQ.net *XXXG-01W Wing Gundam on Wikipedia.org